Not dead nor alive
by summerflower13
Summary: girl of our world saves Frodo, but everything has its price doesn't it?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own this franchise. Sorry about the misspells and review…have fun -_- .will post more if it gets attention. Flamers burn in Mount Doom and I make shiskebab out of them.

* * *

><p>The sky was grey and dark and cold wind caressed her face as she came about on her place on the muddy ground. The wetness of the land quickly seeped thru her clothes and touched her bare back. she blinked at firs slowly in confusion that was soon placed on her face .as she rose up from the ground and wiped the backside of the unfamiliar dress she was simple in design nothing fancy, but it kept natural elements from taking toll on her body. the strange forest she has awoken to was unfamiliar to this stranger of our world as she has only seen this place in a movie of a book adaptation. her mind was baffled in this situation that she has found herself in. instead of going berserk and doing more damage than good ,she analyzed the situation and mauled over in her mind what actions should she she quietly walked thru the forest ,her watchful eye ever searching for a road for her to walk upon. after finding a road she moved in an even pace searching for a fair soul to help she walked down the road she passed a bush of mushrooms but didn't pay them any mind and kept on moving about 200 meters the fell of the area started shifting and became much more ...darker. The birds that have been singing the beautiful songs of their ancestors have become quiet. even the grass and the leafs died down in their the distance a man on a black horse appeared and his aura got stronger as he started to slow down from his gallop. She could not have moved from her spot even if a the dark lord himself presented in front of her. The black steeds steeps slowed down in front of her. The aura of darkness and malice that the nazgul radiated was so intense she could feel it wrap around her hart like a snake that drips sweetly poisonous words into ones ear. Her eyes searched the unfindable face that rested in the man's hood. The dark and poisons words that came out of his unfindable mouth cut the remaining light in the area.''<strong> Frodo<strong> **Baggins. Where?**' 'The name was spoken with in sharp pauses. But before I could have uttered a single word, a voice in the distance brought attention to its self. The hooded man's head snapped with neck braking speed to the voices location and before my fear stricken mind could comprehend the hooded man was already gone. I remembered this scene from the movie I saw and soon I didn't waste any more time as I grabbed the helm of my simple dress in a hope that it won't hinder my run and took of hopping to reach the four hobbits and help them as best as I can and in hope find my way back home with the elven help. With small hope growing inside me and new found strength I followed the hobbits from behind. After finding a place to sleep near a bar called a 'prancing pony' I followed the hobbits and a new man called Strider. The days were hard for me and the small food I had stolen from an unsuspecting drunk guy was almost all but depleted in the days I have been following them. I always stayed about 200 meter away from them and was a silent guardian of the group. Every night I made distractions so the nazguls wouldn't find tired body demanded sleep and my eyes rest and it was still 2 hours until the sun would set and the hooded wraiths could get another chance of catching the innocent hobbits. Using my old dress that was now torn i covered my tired body in hopes of having some warmth ease the sleep on the cold ground. I awoke from a refreshing rest into complete darkness and after my mind realized I overslept it wield the body to rise from the cold ground and inspect the surroundings in which it carelessly slept. After gathering all of my belongings I started spying for the location of the hobbits. I almost exploded from the anger of their ignorance and stupidity in that moment if I didn't hear the nazgul shrieks near me and their fast approaching body's which were all going in the same direction, the fire. It was like a bright beacon in the dark and like moths the nazguls and the poor soul were drawn to it, but their motivations were different. My breath was raged as I climbed up the old watch tower in hopes of not being, to late. As I dragged my climbing battered body on the final step I checked the dread full situation in which the hobbits have got them self's into. The three hobbits which formed the protecting circle around a hobbit named Frodo were thrown aside like ragdolls by the Nazguls. I waited for the perfect moment as the hobbit put on the ring he disappeared and my unbelieving mind almost shut down if it were not for glimpse of the sword I saw being risen. In that moment I decided to do an ultimate sacrifice and in a world that I did not belong to meant nothing to me, for all the loved ones are not of this lands. I gathered myself and ran as fast as I could out of the shadows and in to the direct path of the falling blade. the sharp and biter metal cut thru my back and its sharp point could be seen in the front of my shoulder as the meat gave under the sharpness of the blade. My chocked breath of pain was denied as I felt the nazgul behind me wait unnecessary time before sharply pulling out the blade and making me scream into the heavens. If it was not for the pain that seemed to spread and slither like a poisonous snake into the rest of my body I would have probably said some lady unworthy words. With all my strength I picked up the hobbit and ran forward and away from the cloaked wraiths that were now attacked by the strider who used the hot flames to damage the nazgul. I looked down at the now increasingly heavy hobbit in my hands who gave me a frightened look . My only word before I laid him down from the pain that made me start drawing air in pain full gasps was ''too protect'' The running seemed to speed the pains access to the rest of my now tired body like it was poison. i didn't know what was wrong, only that a stab wound should not grant one voices in the head and full body pain. The whispers were quite at firs but grew in volume. The strider found us quickly but every second that passed everything started becoming darker in nature, the voices were becoming clearer of the hobbits asked the strider something but that was fading too the only thing I could hear now was only the voices and how sweet they sounded. They asked me many questions and they were happy. Happy, why? I looked to my left and in the dark a beautiful and bright she elven woman stood . She spoke something but I didn't hear what her voice might be saying, because at this moment I could barely breath and something was constructing around my heart and it made me feel the next few moments i found myself on the back of a white didn't take long until the nazgul on their black steeds cot up to the elven woman and the half dead now cursed human woman. The darkness that griped around my heart got stronger each moment and it was like sand. The more I resisted the more I sank into it. Out of the corner of my eye I could see an armored hand reaching for me and I almost touched it, but the white horse gained on speed. The voices in my head were clear now '**'come with us**' 'who us? who ,do they mean? what was happening? '' **not, alive nor dead you will be, with us forever**'' my mind was full of questions but my body was not full of strength as my hands lost their grip and my legs their strength. as the weight of my own body , beat the strength of the elven woman I slipped out of her hands and of her horse and striking the ground with great force which almost knocked me out. The pain masked additional pain caused by the contact with the hard ground. In the distant I could hear shrieks approaching me and a cry of despair. The last breath I took was raged and forced but when I exhaled it was my last thing I remember before sliding **into** the darkness that brought relief upon my battered body.

* * *

><p>Attention-more chapters (gets s#!t done)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter!

I don't own this frachise and it's charachters blablabla...my gramar sucks. to lazy to correct it.

mind talk

''bitches talking normaly''

* * *

><p>She found her self lying on hard ground, but the sensation felt dulled and cold.<p>

She moved her hand delicatly on the ground, to perhaps find any indinification as to where she has landed her self.

Her whole body felt slugish and if she dared to say, half dead.

She didn't remember much of what happened,but it was slowly coming back to her.

Her name, name? who was she?what happened to her?

Oh right…

Sarah…she was not of this world, but what was wrong? She remembered only of a sword and its sharpnes and the strange pain ,that brought the blade along.

Getting tired of not knowing where she curently riseded sarah started opening her eyes, but emidiatly regreted her decision as she found herself in a strange land of shadow and light and whispers.

This land was a perfect miror of the normal world only this one constantly carried emotions of dread,sorow,saddnes and anger.

Everything seemed to be coated in shadows and light and everything living semed to stand out in this place of death, like a black sheep amongst white.

she was preparing to rise her body from ground and then she heard it.

Like drums the steady sound of feet coming in her direction increased.

She tilted her head into the direction that the sound was coming from and soon she not only saw the uncloaked wraiths, but also felt them.

In that moment a thought in her mind brought everything to a stop.

She was dead, no not dead,but also not alive , she was in the land of wraiths, their presence made her calm instead of being a freigtned wreck and the blade…

It made all perfect sense now.

As the sound of fet got closer, so did the realization and the situation started sinking in.

**''nooo''**her small whisper of dread cut thru silence.

How could have she missed that dredfull fact.

The blade was of morgul origin if she correctly recalled from what the ranger said.

In the frenzy of rushing to block the path of the blade, she did not even think what terrible curse the blade was hiding.

How stupid of her.

At least she was the one that was paying the price of her rushed stupidity and not an innocent soul.

The cursed kings have all moved into their position around her by now.

The tallest of them all spoke up.

**''cursed brothers ,today a new soul joined shed it's mortal shell so that it may find it's place in our brotherhood''**voices of approval were heard.

**''it does us good to see a new soul share our curse young one''**small signs of happines could be seen on their whitered faces , but not on mine.

He stood over me now.

His hand outstreched and two words were heard out of his mouth.

**''join us''**it was not a offer, make no mistake.

It was an order.

Their thoughts urged me to accept his offer.

Their wills crushing mine and without even realising it my hand started outstreaching towards his.

I was a prisoner in my mind as I watced my hand reaching out.

Something other than their wills was forcing me to strech my wery dark was near my heart and started spreading.

My thoughts started getting darker and in my moment of weaknes took all control as I now concensly took his hand.

The moment I touched his hand a new presence announced itself inside my mind that was on the brink of shatering.

Saurons orders burned into my mind as his faul laugh ecoed in my mind.

the rings owner comands you to retrive his ring young not fail me.

yes master I did not want to displease my lorddd what?no sauron was not my master he was the enemmmmmaster.i could not believe how deep my forced loyalty has rooted it's faul roots.

The witch king of angmar released my hand and then I saw my once young hand now all pale and wrinkled and torn dress was only visible in the shadow world it seemed.

Nails that were once beautiful were now long and sharp and cracked.

I didn't even want to see my I could I would have probably shed a tear.

My dreams of marriage…children…man to love…they became dead, just like the leafs in winter.

The only thing left was to serve my master…what kind of life is that,oh right I don't have life anymore.

Saving other peoples ases never paid me back in gold, only in trouble.i didn't even say goodbye to my mother, she was a poor soul suffering cancer growts in her dying and alone.

Sarahs range of emotions seemed to become smaler as her sense of loyalty increased.

No thoughts of traitor apperaed in her mind anymore.

She has been made a a sword,cloak and a horse for her to hunt the little vermin who caried the ring.

Mounted on her black steed she now waited for a command from her cursed brother.

**''they won't escape us brothers, the halfling, even now barely resist the pull of our masters ring.''**

return to Minas morgul, I and our sister will join you in two daysthe eight of them left us and dispheard into the dark forest.

**''young one, you were an unexpected gift to us''**he was slowly circleing me on his horse, like a shark would his prey.

**''what made you choose this terrible fate?''**

He stoped right infront of me now.

**''I didn't know it was a morgul blade,if I would have know that then, I would have stayed clear of it for 2 halfling was going to the elfs and by protecting him I would gain fauvor would maybe grant me cure for an ilnes my mother has. .''**as the statement settled in my head it started making sense.

I would have been home, next to my ill mother, building myself normal life..

Instead now, I am …

…cursed to spend forever in the shadow land of wraiths and my free will and loyalty given to the dark lord.

I am so retarded!

_I can feel your anger with yourself sister, but know you have favour of your brothers for dooming your soul._

Now masters wishes come above all elseI could feel his hand on my arm and I bowed my head in a sign of understanding.

**''now sister, I will train you and your sword to better serve our master''**

We both dismaunted our horses and headed to a small clearing,the small path thru the forest was scarced of any life as it fled from us, but the forest had a strange unpleasent smell that almost reeked of a dead animal..

I was given my sword which was probably very heavy for a mortal, but it was very light in my imortal hands.i gave the sword few expirimental swings and basic maneuvers to get used to it.

I thanked my ill mothers uncle for his mad medieval sword training he forced me to go to at age of 8.i was an outcast among girls of my age for that.

I did like medieval horse games and sword fighting very much, but a dislocated shoulder I got at a competition dulled my liking of the small range of atacks and defence I knew were imensly inferirior to that of a former man that stood infront of me.

His atacks were fierce and shoved me back up to 2 meters, he was testing my abilities and I did not mean to dissapoint him.

I smilled to my self as I turned around and struck my sword very hard against his in a distraction as I used the momentum of a half turn to extend my leg and swipe at his leg in knee area which buckled under the force of my leg.

It hit me of my past.

Medical school,anatomy,weak spots…jack willson…father?

I concentraded again and swinged my sword in wraiths speed.

It strucked ground next to my brothers head.

**''good, you show promise sister , I am most pleased and surprised with your skills,but they still need work.''**

**''And be on alert tonight, this forest reeks of smell of elfs''**

Elfs smell of dead animal, peculiar.

He stood up from the ground and shrieked into the forest. the same shriek that would have made me scared before did nothing to me. why would the nazgul shriek?

He walked into the woods of mirkwood and I followed behind my sword and his in hand.

Soon the smell of a dead animal became known to me and my brother followed it with me behind him.

8 meters ahead I could see an elf hiding behind a big tree .life essence standing out in the shadow land like a sore thorn.

_touch him_

why would I touch a filthy elf?

As if sensing my confussion he turned to me.

_it makes the enemi anxius ,have bad dreams,ineventable loos of conciusnes and is also fatal if not call it 'the black breath' , but it has nothing to do with breath,our aura is higlly toxic to both mortal and immortal the toxin is transferred by touch_ (author:well then this is a very 'touchy' problem for the enemy.'Ba dum tss- just ignore it )

I went closer to the tree barely making any sound as the unsuspecting elf sleept, his weapons on the ground and his caution thrown into the wind in favour of sleep.

I went on one knee and used the tree as a support .

I extended my hand and touched his watched in amazment as aura around me sipped from my hand onto his arm.

In shadow world living things,magic,auras and true apperances could be seen much more clearly than in the normal vision was much more superior than any elfs vision anyday.

good,now kill him his voice was sharp ,but commanding and left no place to argue.

I took out my sword and stood up.

My hand didn't even shake as I brought the sword to the elfs neck and cut the neck the fleesh gave out under the blade and the blood seeped over the sword, so did the darknes seep into my heart and erased all feelings and meaning of wrongnes.

The elfs death brought me satisfaction that I have never expirienced before.

His gurgled gasp was the only voice that left his body before he became cold.

I could feel that my brother was pleased.

I stood up and as I was about to say something an arow inbeded itself into the tree just mere centimeter from my head.

I turned my head and couldn't help my self from shrieking.

To be continued….

* * *

><p>Finally(drowns in cookies)<p>

Chapter 1 being rewritten glad you sons of cookies.

Gramar-nazi stay away!


End file.
